


Io, te, sopravvissuti equivoci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice sciocca [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al contest Con Harry fin DOPO la fine.Col Pacchetto Sogno.CITAZIONE: Mark: Non penso affatto che tu sia un'idiota. Oddio, è vero che c'è qualche cosa di ridicolo in te, nei tuoi modi. Tua madre è piuttosto imbarazzante. E devo ammettere che sei veramente pessima quando ti capita di parlare in pubblico, e tutto quello che ti passa per la testa lo fai uscire dalla bocca senza tener conto delle conseguenze. Certo mi rendo conto che quando ti ho conosciuta al buffet di tacchino al curry di Capodanno sono stato imperdonabilmente scortese: avevo addosso quel maglione con la renna sopra... che mi aveva regalato mia madre il giorno prima. Ma il punto è... quello che cerco di dirti... in modo molto confuso... è che, in effetti, probabilmente, malgrado le apparenze... tu mi piaci. Da morire.Bridget: Ah! A parte il fatto che fumo, che bevo, che ho una madre volgare e... soffro di diarrea verbale...Mark: No, tu mi piaci da morire, Bridget, così come sei. – Il diario di Bridget Jones-





	Io, te, sopravvissuti equivoci

Io, te, sopravvissuti equivoci  
  
Johnson ticchettò con l’indice sopra il cellulare, strofinando la scarpa per terra.  
“Harry quando uscirà dal tribunale?” domandò.  
“Dipende, potrebbero allungare ancora l’udienza” rispose Ginny dall’altra parte. Angelina socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Afferrò uno dei biscotti dalla ciotola di ceramica davanti a sé e lo masticò rumorosamente.  
“Pensi che lo incrimineranno?” domandò. Sentì l’altra digrignare i denti e socchiuse gli occhi.  
-Mi sa che ho nuovamente sbagliato domanda- pensò.  
“Lui non ha ucciso quel maledetto serial killer. Ha solo aiutato a mettere fine alle vittime di Voldemort, ma quel pazzo è morto per la sua stessa bomba” sibilò la rossa. Si sentì un tonfo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.  
“E non tutti hanno sostituito le loro vittime con una copia!” strepitò la Potter.  
“Io non ho sostituito Fred con George. Non sono la stessa persona, anche se uno rivive nel sorriso dell’altro. Parlare ancora di quella perdita potrebbe distruggerlo, ma capisco che a una che in quella piccola guerra non ha fatto altro che stare a guardare, invece di aiutare il fidanzato …”. Si sentì un click e la telefonata si chiuse. Angelina sospirò, mise il cellulare nella tasca e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Sono un’idiota, probabilmente lo pensa anche George” mormorò. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, guardando George avanzare. George si passò la mano tra i capelli rossi sopra l’orecchio mancante e si lecco le labbra.  
“Non penso per niente che tu sia un'idiota. Oddio, è vero che c'è qualche cosa di ridicolo in te, nei tuoi modi. Tua madre è piuttosto imbarazzante. E devo ammettere che sei veramente pessima quando ti capita di parlare in pubblico, e tutto quello che ti passa per la testa, lo fai uscire dalla bocca senza tener conto delle conseguenze” spiegò. Dimenò le braccia, avanzò passando accanto al tavolino tenendo le dita aperte.  
“Certo mi rendo conto che quando ti ho conosciuta al buffet di tacchino al curry di Capodanno sono stato imperdonabilmente scortese: avevo addosso quel maglione con la renna sopra... che mi aveva regalato mia madre il giorno prima”. Proseguì e sentì la giovane ridacchiare. Si massaggiò il collo, si voltò e raggiunse la donna.  
“ _Ma_  il punto è... quello che cerco di dirti... in modo molto confuso... è che, in effetti, probabilmente, nonostante le apparenze... tu mi piaci. Da morire”. Concluse, guardandola negli occhi. Angelina lo guardò a sua volta, le iridi nere le divennero liquide.  
“Ah! A parte il fatto che fumo, che bevo, che ho una madre volgare e... soffro di diarrea verbale... “ ribatté. Le guance dalla pelle scura le si arrossarono. George negò, a sua volta le sue guance si arrossarono sotto le efelidi. Accarezzò le labbra della giovane e deglutì.  
“No, tu mi piaci da morire, Angie, così come sei”. Angelina gli baciò le dita e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“E puoi credere che mi piaci anche tu? Nonostante il tuo viso, il nostro essere sopravvissuti e quello che continuano a ripetere?” chiese.  
“Certo… in fondo io sono  _Fred_ ” disse con la voce tremante George. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e sorrise, le labbra gli tremavano leggermente. Angelina chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, sentendo il sapore salato delle lacrime.  
“Ti amo, da morire. E voglio continuare questa vita da sogno con te, nonostante il maglioncino” sussurrò gentilmente. Lo abbracciò, mettendogli il viso sul petto. George la abbracciò a sua volte e le baciò la testa.  
 


End file.
